Barugon
Barugon (in Japanese: バルゴン), is an ancient Kaiju made by Daiei that appeared as the first foe of Gamera in the 1966 film Gamera vs. Barugon, serving as the titular main antagonist of the film. He is not to be confused with Baragon from Frankenstein vs. Baragon made by Toho and would later fight Godzilla in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. History ''Gamera vs. Barugon'' In ancient times, Barugon's egg was placed in a cave on his native island of New Guinea. Hundreds of years later, an expedition to the Island to get the egg (thought to be a giant opal) was undertaken. The egg was then taken back to Japan to be sold. As the ship docked in Osaka one of the sailors left it under an infrared lamp meant to cure his jungle foot fungus to go play poker. While the sailors were gone, the lamp incubated the egg and it hatched into a baby Barugon. It then grew to full size, causing the boat to explode. Barugon then headed into downtown Osaka. As it rampaged, the military attempted to destroy it with a missile strike but Barugon destroyed it with his rainbow ray. The Radiation of the ray attracted Gamera. The two titans clashed, and just when Gamera got the upper hand, Barugon froze him solid. With the military and Gamera out of the way Barugon left Osaka and headed for Tokyo. The military tried to lure Barugon into a deep lake, knowing he would drown in fresh water, with a large diamond on two occasions, the second attempt applying infrared light, but sadly, both failed. Just as all hope seemed lost, Gamera emerged from his icy prison and began to fight Barugon. Gamera successfully defeated Barugon by dragging him deep into the lake. As Barugon was pulled down into the water, he began to violently bleed, and soon drowned in the icy depths. ''Gamera: Super Monster'' Barugon would later make an appearance in Gamera: Super Monster as one of the monsters revived by the alien mastermind Zanon, and was the last monster to engage in battle with Gamera. Just like before, he was eventually defeated. Barugon's appearance in this film was made entirely with Stock Footage. Appearance Barugon is a gigantic quadrupedal reptile, with sharp teeth, a long horn on his snout, smaller horns above his eyes, and a long whip-like tail. He has two rows of short spikes running down his back, which begin to glow when the creature is ready to attack. Barugon also possesses a very long, stiff tongue with a clubbed tip, and has purple blood. Powers and Abilities Barugon has three unique powers. One of them is his extendable tongue, which he can fire out like a giant battering ram to knock opponents and objects over, as well as hit opponents from a distance. Zedus also had a similar tongue, but it had a spear-like point. His second power is an icy mist, capable of freezing Gamera solid for 8 hours, that he can project from the end of his tongue. Barugon's final power is the ability to use the spikes on his back to project a super-heated rainbow off of his back that can destroy a whole line of missiles. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past